


Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start

by KingLou182



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Driving, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, OOC, One Night Stand, Oneshot, Riding, Smut, Spit As Lube, and there was only one bed :0, hint at what is to come hehe, i might write more to this it depends, kind of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLou182/pseuds/KingLou182
Summary: Some point after Bunny’s death. Francis needs a get-away and only Richard can give him the company that he desires.One night at a motel, there was only one bed :0
Relationships: Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Room 505

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't written anything like this omg I'm sorry in advance. Also I know nothing about American geography, and I couldn't look up refs in the book because my friend is borrowing it >.<

“This man was not Voltaire we killed. But still. It's a shame. I feel bad about it.”

Francis could not stop thinking about what he had taken part in. Though not willing to admit it, he felt bad that Richard had ended up dragged into this mess too. The days that passed since the act were agony. For everyone. Francis could sense the tension in everyone, it was getting unbearable. To get his mind off things he indulged in some impulses...some really dumb impulses. _“You were there.”_ How stupid he felt for saying that. But would being straight up rejected feel better? A knife twist in his chest sounded more appealing. Francis would rather keep his dignity. Either way, that encounter would not have led to much, as Charles just needed to take Richard’s attention from him.

 _Enough_.  
Enough contemplating. Francis needed to get out, away from campus, out of town. His anxiety rising the more he stayed put. Francis collected his coat and scarf. The Winter air getting sharper, he folded up the collar to his pea coat to shield his already rosy cheeks. He walked through the car park to his Mustang. _What am I doing?_ He turned around and walked back. He wasn’t going to let Charles ruin what could have been. He was going to find Richard.

Francis almost sprinted to Richard’s building. Seeing the light on in his room, his heart jumped. Francis scrambled to Richards door and, collecting himself, knocked three times. He heard some shuffling and then the door open.  
“Francis? Hey, what’s up?” Richard asked, surprised to see him at this hour.  
“I need you-” Francis stopped. _That sounds too desperate_. “I wondered if you’d join me for the night. A drive. Please.”  
Richard looked at Francis, with a raised eyebrow. It wasn’t strange for Francis to confide in him so, but either way it worried him that something had happened.  
“Has something happened, are you okay?” Richard asked. It was one for Francis to ask to stay in his room for a while, or for Richard to be invited to stay at his place until Francis calmed down. But a drive? That was new.  
“I just...I need to get away from here for a bit. Just a few hours. Away from campus, this town. Just a drive. I’d get an earful from Henry and Camilla if they knew that I went alone,” Francis said. He didn’t really care much if he were to get scolded, but hoped that that may convince Richard to go with him.  
Richard pondered for a moment. They had class the following day, so he hoped they wouldn’t be out too long. It should be fine,  
“Yeah alright. Of course. Let me get my coat and shoes.” Richard turned around, slightly letting the door close. Francis breathed a sigh of relief. Richard will be joining him. He hoped that he didn’t hold any grudge against him since their kiss. But Richard accepted him, so it’s fine, right? _It is_. In the middle of an adventure, it seemed like the perfect place to start.

On the other side of the door, Richards' mind was racing. He had kept his cool in front of Francis, but on the inside his heart was pounding. He was upset, angry...curious, _enamoured_. He hadn’t stopped wondering about his encounter with Francis. Though it meant nothing to the latter, Richard couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if Charles never came. Richard never thought of his sexuality, to be honest. But Francis made him feel things that he hadn’t felt towards anyone before. He got his coat, a chestnut coloured overcoat, and laced boots. If they were going to be in a car, he doesn’t have to dress too warmly. He also grabbed a bookbag and put in a bottle of whiskey that was standing on his desk. Just in case, _y’know?_ Rendezvous with Francis didn’t always go one way, and someone might need a drink later. Richard opened the door and closed it behind him. Francis was leaning against the wall next to it.  
“Alright, I’m ready to go!”   
Francis smiled at him, took him by the wrist, and they scrambled to the Mustang.

They sat in the car, Francis on the drivers side. He wasn’t going to let anyone just ride his car. He started the engine and off they went.  
“God, it’s freezing in here!” Richard exclaimed.  
“Should’ve dressed warmer, dumbass,” said Francis, a smirk on his lips. “It’ll warm up in a bit.” They drove off campus and onto the open road. He didn’t have any specific locations or plan where to drive.  
“How long do you think we’ll be out for? It’s already passed 7pm, we’ve got class tomorrow. I hope you’ve remembered that.”  
“Seven hours. Or 45 minutes. I haven’t really thought about it,” Francis cocked an eye at Richard, seeing him shiver a little bit. _Should’ve taken a scarf with him._ Richard placed his hands between his thighs, to warm them up. He hoped that the car would warm up sooner.

They stopped by a traffic light, and Francis looked at his trip partner.  
“Are you still cold?”  
“Just a bit. I wasn’t expecting it to be this cold…” Richard sighed.  
“Alright, you can borrow my scarf.” Francis turned properly towards Richard. He took off the scarf he was wearing and slung it over Richards shoulders. Richard, surprised, took in a sharp breath. Francis hadn’t even waited for an answer. He tied the scarf around Richard’s neck, and pulled him towards himself so their faces were closer. Francis couldn’t help it, Richard’s eyes were just pulling him in. They looked at each other, studying, what would happen, what the other was thinking. Richard accidentally looked down at Francis’ lips. He could still remember the feeling of the slightly chapped lips against his own. Francis followed suit. His lips parted slightly, hot breath against the cold air. Neither of them dared to move closer.  
A honk from behind pulled them apart drastically. Francis stepped on the pedal and they sped off, continuing their drive, to get outside the town. Richard couldn’t understand what had just happened. He looked outside the window, seeing the lights from the town fading. It was just him, Francis, the cold car, and the night. He pulled the scarf tighter around himself, so the chilly air wouldn’t go down his neck. He caught a whiff from it, it smelled heavenly. A scent of spicy cinnamon, almonds, and cigarette smoke. It smelled like Francis.

 _What am I doing?_ Francis was not planning on doing that. But he couldn’t help it. Richard’s deep eyes just couldn’t keep him tamed. His chill kissed cheeks making him look just.. _.so cute_. His feelings from that afternoon were rushing back to him. Had he completely messed up now?  
“You got a cigarette, dear?” Francis asked. He needed something more than just driving to busy his mind.  
“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Richard fumbled in his coat pocket. He lit one for Francis and another for himself.  
“Cheers.” Francis thanked the soft eyed man next to him, and accepted the smoke into his mouth.

They had been driving for a while now. Francis looked and saw that if they didn’t stop now, they wouldn’t have enough gas to get back.  
“Shit,” Francis muttered. Jolted from his daydream, Richard made a glance towards his friend,  
“What’s happened?”  
“We’ve gotta stop somewhere, hopefully somewhere with a gas station.”  
“Oh. Well there should be one coming up, right?” Richard stated,  
“Yes, I believe so…man I could go for a drink right now.” Francis stifled a yawn. “What time is it?” Richard looked at his wrist watch,  
“Fuck it’s past ten!”  
“Alright. Lets see if we can find a motel or something. I do not believe that I want to drive anymore, and I am not letting your hands on my baby,” said Francis, humorously.  
“But we have class tomorrow, I don’t think it’ll be smart of us to be late, or miss it. Especially if we want to avoid a scolding from Camilla.” Francis didn’t answer. His eyes searching for a sign that there was somewhere to stay nearby, and a gas station. Richard looked out of the window, maybe to help in his search. Then he remembered the bottle in his bag and pulled that out. Francis caught the sight of the bottle from the corner of his eye,  
“Since when have you got that?” He exclaimed. “And didn’t even think to share. How selfish,”  
“Well you’re driving, and I’m thirsty. Too bad,” Richard joked. He took a quick swig of the whiskey. It burned and warmed his throat. “You can have a drink once we’re off the road.” Richard giggled, knowing how he was teasing Francis. He hummed, tightening his hands around the wheel. Richard looked at his own hands, and inhaled Francis’ scent again. It was so alluring. Thinking back to before they were interrupted by the honking car, he felt the blood in his cheeks warm up.  
_______

They found a motel not too long after. It was definitely not within Francis’ tastes but it’ll have to do. They booked a room, and with it being so late, the single bed rooms were already taken by other weary travelers. So a double bed it’ll have to be.  
“As soon as we wake up, we are leaving.” Richard was not going to disappoint Julian with his absence.  
“Alright, yes. I know.” They walked to their room, and Francis snatched Richard’s bag from him. He wasn’t on the road anymore, so he was allowed according to Richard’s rules.

Once in their room, Richard hung up his coat and took off his shoes, but left on Francis’ scarf. He didn’t want to lose all warmth he had collected straight away. Or Francis’ scent. The ginger followed suit, and then plopped himself down onto the bed, whiskey in his hand.  
“Well this isn’t too bad,” commented Francis. He finally took a drink from the bottle, warming up his throat. He didn’t expect the best when it came to drinks from Richard, but _man_ this was bad. Richard sat down next to Francis, and laid down onto his back, his legs over the edge.  
“How are you, Francis?” Richard wondered if their little trip had calmed the other down.  
“I’m alright. I’ve almost forgotten what caused me to be so riled up in the first place.” He took another sip from the bottle. It was true, driving got his mind busy. But now his thoughts were busy with the image of soft, brown eyes. Eyes looking into his own, then the pull he felt when those eyes darted down to his lips. Just as he turned to look towards Richard, the other sat up to meet him,  
“Francis I-” They stopped. The two almost bumping into each other. Frozen, neither could move away from their post. The pulling feeling came back.  
Yet, Francis was the first to break it, he couldn’t stand that feeling whilst not knowing what to do. Richard was about to say something but was interrupted.  
“Richard. I’m sorry.” He started. Richard quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, about when I kissed you. I wasn’t thinking.” Richard slightly nodded. He wasn’t expecting that from him. Richard leaned a bit towards Francis. He wanted him to finish what he was saying, so his own thoughts could stop running. He needed _something_. Frightened by the words that’ll bite, but it was better to have closure. Therefore unable to stay quiet, he started,  
“It’s alright...but now that you mention it, I’ve been wondering about-”  
“You weren’t _just there_.” Francis interrupted him. That opened Richard’s eyes, he really wasn’t expecting that from him. _Could there be more to it?_ Thought Richard. “I’ve wanted that for a while. And now…” Richard was unable to speak now, he wasn’t prepared for the conversation to go this way. Both sat, looking away from each other, in thought. Francis fumbled with the bottle in his hands. He put it down on the floor, it was distracting him too much. He wanted his mind clear before he continued. Richard on the other hand, picked it up and took a drink. He needed to loosen up now, not to hide his feelings if that was to be the goal of this night.

Francis looked to Richard, who had the bottle in his hands. His lips shined from the liquid that had entered his mouth not too long ago. His beautiful eyes glistened by the yellow light of the room. Francis adored him. He wanted to kiss him again, to feel him close to him.  
“I’ve been thinking, Francis.” Richard interrupted the others' thoughts, bringing him back down to earth. “A lot. And if what you’re saying is true, I don’t-”  
“Stop.” Hearing those words, _I don’t_ , made him panic. “Let me finish.” Francis looked at Richard, awaiting some response that meant that he could continue. Richard relaxed into his sitting position, and looked at the other. His eyes searching Francis’s face for any hint of what he was going to say next. Those eyes that made Francis’s heart flip.  
“God, when you look at me like that, my darling, I can’t help it. Those doe eyes, they’re so inviting. This spark that you ignite in me...I can’t help it. What did you expect? With you sitting next to me, shivering. That wasn’t my intention, to hold your gaze. But you just…”  
“Francis, you’re such a sap.” Richard took initiative, also he couldn’t let Francis let his anxiety ramble. “As I wanted to say. I don’t want to wait anymore, or be subtle,” Richard took a deep sigh. Francis was still processing the fact that he was interrupted, but slowly taking in Richard’s words. “I have been thinking about what happened. I had hoped there could be more, even after you said that I was just there, for a distraction. But now, if what you're saying is true, I just want to say that…'' Richard paused, quickly trying to think of the best thing to say, “I can’t get the thought of you out of my head.” Richard looked down to his lap, the scent of the scarf running up his nose again.

Francis thought for a moment. He hooked under Richard’s chin with his index finger, making the other look at him,  
“I can’t get you out of my head either.” He pulled his doe eyed friend towards him, and gently pushed their lips together. Francis wasn’t one to be gentle, but he wanted to savour this moment. Richard pushed back. Those lips he had been thinking about were finally back on his own. He wrapped his arms around Francis’s neck, pulling him closer. Francis took this as a good sign. Neither were too good at expressing their feelings like this with words, so they hoped that their actions said what they wanted to.  
Francis pulled back,  
“How about we finish what he had started then, hm?”  
Richard moved along the bed, so his back was against the wall. Francis moved towards his friend, and pulled his face closer to his with his scarf still around Richard’s neck. Richard chuckled, and then kissed Francis again. The ginger pulled himself closer, so that now he was straddling the other. Richard placed his hands on Francis’s hips, his strong grip holding him in place, to stop him from going too far...for now. Francis teased Richard’s lower lip with his tongue, lightly pulling at it with his teeth, so he could deepen the kiss. Richard inhaled and opened his mouth, allowing Francis’s tongue into his mouth. They brushed their tongues together, and Richard’s hands started to explore the body of the beautiful man on top of him. His hands went under Francis’s cream, woolen jumper, and caressed his sides. Francis couldn’t stop the giggle escaping his throat.  
“That tickles, darling.”  
Richard smirked and ran his hands over the the pale ribs again. Francis sat up and lightly slapped Richard's chest. He swiftly got his hands under Richard’s shirt and ran them up his chest. Francis leaned again to his partner and stole a quick kiss.  
“How about we get this off of you, hm?” Francis indicated to the scarf, and maybe the shirt. He slipped the scarf from Richard’s shoulders in one swift motion. Richard’s eyes dilated at Francis, then he pulled Francis’s jumper off over him.  
“I will probably adore you more with your arms around my neck,” said Richard, lustfully. Francis leaned towards Richard again, wrapping his arms around the others neck. This time rolling his hips on the other, and caught his lips again. Richard, taken aback, moaned into the kiss. He wasn’t expecting this friction so suddenly. Francis explored the inside of Richard’s mouth, whilst the other ran his hands up his torso. Brushing against his nipples, which sent a shiver down Francis’s body. Richard noticed this, and brushed his fingers over the sensitive part again. He lightly pinched one of his nipples, testing the waters. Francis moaned into the kiss, and rolled his hips again. Richard moved his lips from the other, and kissed to his jaw, then to his neck. Francis’s breath hitched, Richard was finding all of his sensitive spots.  
“You know,” Francis started, then moaned as Richard lightly tugged at his skin as he kissed towards his collarbone, “this is something that I’ve imagined a lot, but this is so much better.”  
“Oh really?” Richard looked up. “Well then let's make this into a night you’ll remember.”  
Putting the thoughts of driving back the next morning behind them, Francis and Richard enjoyed their night of pleasure and bliss, uninterrupted, before they had to return to the real world.


	2. Let Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from where we left off.  
> The two men indulge in their desires of one another.

With Francis on top, Richard held onto his hips with a firm grip. The ginger, with his arms around others neck, explored every inch of his partner's mouth. Richard held Francis firmly in place, not allowing him to get the friction which he desired. He was going to make this last. 

Richard sat up from the headboard and started to lean forward, unbuttoning his shirt. Francis followed by taking off his sweater, his seat on the other’s lap becoming unstable. Then before he could comment, Richard had flipped them over so he was on top now. 

“Oh, but I was perfectly happy where I was,” pouted Francis. Richard chastity kissed Francis’ lips,

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you back there before the night is out.”

Richard rested on his forearms, which were on either side of Francis’ head. The latter pulled him back into a deep kiss. Their tongues gently gliding against each other. A heat building up between the two, their breaths becoming heavier. Richard lightly pulled at Francis’ bottom lip, earning a soft moan from the other man. 

“Honestly, Richard, I didn’t think you’d have it in you,” said Francis, his face flushed. 

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or insult,” Richard furrowed his brow.

“However you’d like, but now show me what you’ve got.”

Richard gave one more kiss to the shiny, red lips below him. He moved downwards to his jaw, kissing along the bone. Then to his neck, where he sucked a mark just below the ear. Francis, his eyes closed pleasurably, moaned in satisfaction. He couldn’t take Richard being so slow. He grabbed onto the brunettes hips and pulled them together. They were chest to chest. Francis slowly lifted his hips, grinding against the other. Against his neck, Richard let out a breathy moan. He could feel the tightness in his trousers. Feeling the same from Francis, he started grinding his hips against the other too. 

Richard kissed down his partner’s pale chest, noticing the few freckles scattered upon the white skin. He circled Francis’ right nipple with his tongue, earning a quiet whimper from the other’s mouth. He licked over it, once. Francis hissed at the contact. Richard’s tongue played with the hard, sensitive flesh. Francis squirmed under him, his hip thrusts were getting sloppy as he couldn’t focus on so much at the same time. Francis’ hands moved from the brunette's hips, and onto the waistband of his trousers. He clumsily undid the belt and opened the button, then doing the same for himself. 

“Richard, you’re killing me here.” He wasn’t used to going so slowly. Usually he’d just go for a quick round, like he did with Charles. Yet Richard was taking his time. He enjoyed it.

“Am I?” Richard went up and faced Francis. His left hand made its way down the freckled torso, under the waistband of his trousers. Richard palmed at the heat between Francis’ thighs. Finally, giving Francis the contact he was waiting for. 

“God, hurry up. I want you to touch me, properly;” Francis whined. 

“I’m God now, hmm?” Richard commented, playfully. Francis frowned, not enjoying being teased. Richard continued palming at the hardness, adding more pressure, “is this okay?”

“Yes,” Francis whimpered back, his cheeks flushed pink. His eyes closed, he couldn’t look at Richard for now. He felt so vulnerable. Richard lowered himself and kissed Francis. Francis moaned into his mouth, as Richard’s hand made its way under his briefs. His fingers wrapped around the weight of his cock, pulling it out to the cool air. It made Francis shudder. He was already leaking so much. Richard’s touch felt so good. He found the firm hold that Richard had so hot. He hadn’t expected him to be so confident. He suspected to truly learn to not judge a book by its cover. 

Richard dragged his fist up and down his length, making Francis buck up his hips and moan out in pleasure. _Fuck_. 

“Dear, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to cum just like this,” the ginger warned.

“Already?” Richard teased. “We’ve barely just started.”

Richard kicked off his own trousers, and palmed his own dick through his boxers. He admired Francis for a moment. He couldn’t believe how such a quick encounter from before would lead him to wanting this, so fucking much. But here they were, and Francis’ blushed face told him that he wanted it just as much. 

Francis started to shimmy out of his trousers, and Richard helped him out. Followed by taking off his briefs. Francis was beautiful in front of him. His erection stood tall, and leaking. Richard wrapped his fingers around the length, his thumb rolling over the sensitive tip. His eyes never leaving Francis’ face, he wanted to see every expression. Francis moaned at his touch. Despite the pleasure, he needed more. He sat up upon his forearms, and took the hand towards himself. Francis took two of the digits into his mouth. Swirling his tongue between them, Richard hummed in satisfaction. His tongue was warm, soft. He imagined how it would feel around his cock. 

His fingers were coated, and Francis started coaxing his hand lower. Richard understood what he wanted. 

“Will you?” Francis asked.

“If you’ll take it.”

Francis spread his legs apart, slowly. Richard admired him as he did so. Francis had bent his knees, for easier access. The brunette kissed his left knee, and placed one of the wet fingers by his entrance. The single digit slowly pressed into the other’s rim. Francis let out a breathy moan, enjoying the new pressure on his body. He was tight, as Richard slowly pumped the finger in and out of him. Richard kissed his thigh, and twisted his finger to stretch his partner.

“Please, another,” Francis begged. Richard let some spit drip onto his other finger, and he inserted the second finger into the hole. Francis squirmed at the stretch, enjoying every bit of his. Richard fucked him on his fingers, entering a third finger as he felt Francis loosen up. Francis was a moaning, unravelling mess. 

“You’re so beautiful, Francis.” The sheen of sweat across Francis’ body made him shimmer. Francis hid his face with one of his arms. He moaned, fucking himself against the brunette’s fingers. 

“Are you ready?” Asked Richard.

“For you, always.”

Richard scoffed at the sappiness. He started taking off his boxers, and Francis flipped them over so he was on top again. Richard was sitting back, against the headboard just like at the start.

“You said you’ll have me back on top, and here I am,” Francis chuckled. 

“You win,” Richard smirked. Francis grinded his ass against Richards cock and then aligned himself. He lowered himself onto the hot, wet dick. Slowly. Richard hissed at the tightness. He was so hot around his length. Francis lifted himself and went down, adjusting himself to Richard’s cock. He moaned as it entered him. 

“Fuck, Francis,” Richard breathed out. Hearing his name made his stomach flip. His name, from Richard’s mouth, in that voice. It made him want more. He started riding on top of Richard. The brunette’s firm grip on his hips holding him in balance. Francis panted as he bounced on top, his partner’s dick hitting against his prostate. It felt so good. 

Francis slowed down a bit, grinding against Richard’s hips, his dick deep inside of him. Rubbing against his prostate. He leaned forward and caught Richard in a kiss. Richard breathed out through his nose, satisfied with the contact. The ginger kissed down to his jaw, licking a line along his jaw. He lightly tugged at Richard’s earlobe. In a breathy moan,

“You feel so good, Richard,” he grinded slowly against him. Richard pulled him back by his hair, earning another pleasured moan from the ginger’s lips. “So fucking good.” With the affirmation, Richard turned them over, with him on top now. He had wanted this for so long. 

“Do you want me?” Richard asked, slowly but not entirely, pulling out of Francis.

“Fuck, yes! I do, please,” Francis pleaded. 

Richard thrusted back into the warm walls. He thrust his hips, slowly and with a consistent rhythm at first, all while watching the expression of the man beneath him. Francis gasped as the other began to move, his lips falling into a gracious little ‘o’ as he covered his face with his forearm. Richard allowed him to hide for a little bit as he adjusted, but then sped up his hips to a snapping motion with a grunt, taking both of Francis’ wrists in hand and pinning them above his head so that the brunette could watch the freckled male unravel before him. 

As Richard did this, Francis opened his eyes to meet the big, brown eyes that invited him so eagerly, panting out his name with elegant brows furrowed.

“More?” Richard asked, panting.

“Faster,” the ginger choked out, eyes sliding shut before Richard rutted against the other’s body quicker and harder, keeping Francis’ wrists pinned with one hand but lifting his hips with another to change their angle. Driving deeper, Richard tilted his hips as he thrusted in ever so slightly, earning a near-yelp from Francis that told Richard he’d found the man’s prostate. Giving back the pleasure which the ginger had found earlier. Richard continued, trying to match the exact movement that made the other cry out, thrusting harder and watching Francis closely, groans spilling out of his mouth at a higher frequency now that his partner was getting louder, too. Damn the people who could possibly hear them. This was their night. Richard kissed Francis’ neck, sucking another mark on his collarbone. 

Feeling his prostate hit with almost every thrust, Francis squeezed his eyes shut tightly, moans of pleasure escaping his mouth before the brunette used the hand holding his wrists to begin pumping his blushed cock. Francis immediately wrapped his arms around Richard’s neck, pulling him close so that they pressed their foreheads together. Ricard had barely touched his cock when Francis started to feel the hot pool of warmth growing.

“Fuck, I'm going to cum,” Francis whined. 

“Cum for me, Francis,” Richard commanded. Panting moans as he continued thrusting. Francis’ thighs tightened, and his back arched. He let out a cry as he spilled over himself.

As Francis came, Richard felt his body contract around his cock, wringing a groan from his lips as his hips began to rut into the other sloppily, eyes shutting on instinct as he groaned out his release, hips stunted deep inside of Francis and right up against his prostate, forcing a weak moan from the freckled man’s lips, as he felt his release. His cock pumping inside of him.

Richard hovered over Francis, his elbows holding him up on either side of the man below him, the both of them breathing heavily, Richard’s face pressed against Francis’ cheek. Feeling the tenseness in his body from staying so still, the brunette pulled out and rolled over on his side

“How was that for a night to remember?” Chuckled Richard good-naturedly, honestly not expecting an answer until Francis opened his eyes and sighed.

“Better than I imagined,” he hummed in response, moving closer to Richard and leaning his head against the other’s shoulder.

They stayed silent for a moment. Many thoughts running through their heads. _What does this mean?_

“Do you like me?” Asked Francis, bluntly.

“Well,” Richard started, trying to figure out his won feelings. “I don’t _not_ like you,” he tried.

“Good. If you stayed silent, that probably would’ve been a deep cut to my ego.” Francis chuckled.

“Hm, if it meant humbling you a bit, maybe I should’ve,” teased Richard, kissing the other’s head. 

They mutually decided to worry about the mess and their way back to school in the morning. Francis wrapped his arms around Richards torso, the latter inhaling the scent of his partner from his hair. They slept that night, as one of their main desires was fulfilled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut before, I hope this was okay x.x


End file.
